


My Little Advents

by krocket



Series: The Adventverse [1]
Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krocket/pseuds/krocket
Summary: When an accidental discovery turns into something more, dark forces soon arrive in Ponyville and the rest of Equus is soon pulled into a terrible battle for not only the survival of equinekind but ultimately all worlds survival as well.  When friends and loved ones can become enemies, and your closest confidants could possibly turn on you, who is really on the side of heroes, anti-heroes and villains? Who really will survive?(A Kamen Rider Dragon Knight crossover)





	

My Little Advents, the Adventverse

 

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic

By: Kevanick/Kyle

Chapter 1: Mirrored Beginnings

****

 

It was a cool night in early June when it happened. Two forces of magical energy colliding so much that no one thought there would after effects, especially the leaders of Equestria and the Crystal Empire Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Tirek, so called 'prince' of the centaurs had banished his brother and mother and imprisoned his father the kind king who was friends and allies with Celestia. Until he was banished back to Tartarus and was defeated by Princess Twilight's friendship magic with her friends' as well, it was thought there would be no peace between the two races. But with every solution comes a new problem... as I think about the future and what it means for everyone.

The night moved on as two unicorn equine mares (evident by the horns on their heads) went for a walk along Ponyville's streets. One mare was a tad more excitable than the one behind her with an hourglass mark on her flank and a blue coat with a minty blue and white mane.  “Come on, Colgate! I want to get to Sugar Cube Corner before it closes! I've got a taste for a cherry chimichanga. You getting anything?” The other unicorn mare said as some passersby thought the pink mare was strange. Granted, to outsiders Sea Swirl can be like that sometimes, but Colgate knew her long time friend. Unlike most of her friends like Twinkleshine or Lemon Hearts who were from Canterlot or even from Ponyville, Sea Swirl was from Baltimare and they met when she got into the School for Gifted Unicorns and became fast friends.

As she was one of the oddest ponies (outside of Pinkie Pie who was outside the normal range of strange) around, neither of them had any idea how strange the world today could be and the universe at large. As the two finally made it over to Sugar Cube Corner, Sea Swirl broke into a run. So much so that the blue and pink unicorn mare tripped into something solid and warm and male. Colgate had spied a maroon Pegasus with a brown mane and tail, white underbelly and no visible Cutiemark which shocked her deeply. The young stallion had to be about her age, why was he markless?

As Sea Swirl scrambled to her feet, Colgate tried to shake young stallion awake, but to no avail, he was barely coherent that he only mumbled a few words before passing out completely. Sea Swirl looked at the fallen stallion with concern. "Really makes you think doesn't it? Poor guy. Why do the cute ones end up in such trouble? Wonder who is? But never seen him before. I don't think he's local..." Colgate just shook her head in exasperation, as her horn glowed a light blue signifying her magic as she knocked on the side of the door.

As the familiar form of Pinkie Pie was seen in the far back of Sugar Cube Corner, with Mrs. Cake about to greet the pair with the unconscious Pegasus by the door. Mrs. Cake greeted the pair as they entered she raised her eye upwards, Sea Swirl using her magic to hoist the unconscious stallion with the older mare visibly concerned. "What happened here dears? I don't recognize this stallion locally, so I suppose he could be from another city like Cloudsdale." Both Sea Swirl and Colgate both shook their heads negatively.

"We found him on the steps of Sugar Cube Corner, we don't know anything about him. Not even a name to the face. It is pretty weird, I mean the sky was acting weird all night and then there's the fact he's without a Cutiemark." Colgate gave a good overview as Sea Swirl and Mrs. Cake, tried to awaken the maroon Pegasus by trying some cold drinks to wake him up to little avail. Eventually, they decided to take him to the local hospital, as hours later Colgate was pacing in worry, hoping the young stallion wasn't hurt. Sea Swirl on the other hand, was slightly more relaxed than the other unicorn. If only for the fact that Ponyville's doctors were among the best, some even came from Canterlot. As the pair waited for a nurse seemingly nervously, came up to Sea Swirl and Colgate with a mix of exasperation and wonder. She also seemed very fatigued as though she'd been on a long shift throughout the day. "I went over the report you gave the other nurses and doctors about the stallion you found it's… Rather strange to think about it, he's awake but he isn't the first case we've had like this. There are been two others and well, all within the last day or so. He is refusing to talk until he meets with the mares who brought him here. Maybe after that, he will tell you his name so we can at least find out who he is and where he came from."

The two followed the nurse down the hallway into a room, as the aforementioned Pegasus was already up and about in the bed staring at his own body, for some reason which Colgate was a stickler for details, but Sea Swirl paid it little mind. As Colgate was contemplating how to start the conversation, Sea Swirl jumped right in and started to ask some questions. "So… Cute stuff, what is your name? Where you from? Stuff like that is good as a conversation starter, you know."

She did not really just say that, did she? Colgate just shook her head, in mild annoyance. Turning to the young Pegasus pony, she sighed and then as he turned his attention to Colgate opened his mouth to speak. "Um… First, can you tell me your names? This is a pretty scary and strange experience, for me, but I'm going to have to get my bearings first. It wasn't always like this." He turned slightly to the window, obviously thinking about something intensely.

Sea Swirl wasn't really paying much attention until at that moment, the dark sky suddenly brightened and the bright shining sun beginning to come out. "Some weather we are having, huh? I doubt this was really planned that well. Oh well, I don't think I'll ever understand Pegasus ponies that work in Weather Patrol but that might just be me. Anyway cutie, I'm Sea Swirl and that over there is Colgate. She's a little stuffy at times, but she's really a total marshmallow!" With those embarrassing words, Sea Swirl childishly gives Colgate a brush on her mane.

"Sea Swirl! Get off! This is not setting a good first impression to our new friend." With an apologetic look and a glare towards her friend's actions, Colgate shook most thoughts out of her mind, except how to try to comfort the stallion. "Anyway, now that unpleasantness is out-of-the-way… Would you mind telling me your name and why you were unconscious by the door of Sugar Cube Corner?"

The aforementioned Pegasus sighed but didn't completely turn to face them. He did, however, speak up to Colgate and Sea Swirl. "Well… To be perfectly fair, I have no right to impose myself on either of you, but seeing as both of you risked yourselves for me… I have little choice now." The maroon Pegasus was trying to flex his wing muscles, but something was holding him back. The two unicorn's faces were both confused at words and actions.

"What you mean? How were we 'risked'?" Asked Colgate always the inquisitive one, as she pondered these questions.

"My name that you want so badly is Chris… Chris Ramirez. I used to be human, I used to be a Kamen Rider.” After realizing what it sounded like, reaffirmed his belief in telling the truth to these mares even if neither believed him.

This time, it was Sea Swirl who was confused and in shock. "Human?! I thought… They were only an urban legend, a myth! They are real?" Before Chris could even begin to speak, Colgate began to interrupt Sea Swirl's tirade and only looked mildly surprised the most and not overly shocked, for some odd reason.

"Sea Swirl, calm down! They kind of do exist, just not on our planet of Equus. Cadence told me about them when Twilight Sparkle had to go there for some reason. I don't know the specifics, something to do with magic mirrors, The Elements of Harmony, and… Sunset Shimmer. Ugh. I normally try to see the best in people, but that pony..." Colgate gave a small shudder before turning her attention back to Chris. If he's told the truth then he has been transformed into a Pegasus pony, possibly against his own free will. How horrible for him.

Chris noticing the small discomfort on the two mares could only sigh as they discussed the topic. "I wish I didn't bring this on you but… Was anyone else besides me found here in your world? Any other mystery cases?" The girls turned their attention back to Chris, and Sea Swirl asked a very important question: I'll tell you if you tell me what is a Kamen Rider?

If anyone knew Chris before his life arriving Ponyville or even as a Kamen Rider, one would know he's not the most well-outspoken individual. But there are times in every person's life when they have to stand up for the people who stood by him the most. These girls (or mares I believe the correct term is) could have left me where they found me or they could have just dropped me off at the hospital and left it at that. But they didn't. Both of them stayed what must have been hours in the hospital for a perfect stranger. They have good hearts, in a way that reminds me of Maya. I can trust them at the very least.

When Sea Swirl's horn glowed a light pink to signal the nurse that they were ready to talk, as Chris slowly tried to walk on all four hooves once he got off the bed. A moment later, a knock was heard by the nurse as she walked in a white earth pony with an aqua undercoat, with the same color for her mane and tail, which was rather short. "Hello Miss Colgate, and you too Sea Swirl. How are you all feeling today?"

"We're doing great, right everypony?” Sea Swirl asked with a hint of nervousness. "No problems here."

With a satisfied answer, the nurse motioned for the three of them to follow her. "Alright then, follow me." As they walked they came inside a larger hospital room, where two ponies one a red and black unicorn stallion cutie markless like Chris with a brown mane and a stubby short tail, the other a very tall mare Pegasus whose mane was equal parts black and white with her mane and very long tail being blonde. "I wish I could tell you about these two ponies, but they haven't said much. The young mare was righteously angry when we found her and hadn't said much about why she lashed out at the doctors though at least there was no lasting damage."

"And the other one?" Asked Colgate in a curious fashion.

With a small sigh, the nurse gave a small smile. "Actually, he tried to talk to us a few times but his friend doesn't seem to want him to talk to us. Maybe you'll convince her." The nurse quickly leaves the room, Colgate then prepares to speak to the stranger pair of ponies.

"Uh… Hello there. My name is Colgate and this is my friend, Sea Swirl and someone we believe was afflicted by something strange… Well, strange to non-unicorn ponies anyway." It was now Chris' turn to speak something he was not very accustomed to but he had to.

However, before Chris could even say a word the white and black Pegasus mare interjected starting by pointing her right foreleg at the trio. "And this involves us… How?" She asked in a harsh tone.

Chris gave a small affirmative nod and now took this opportunity to talk. "Like me, you Miss must have been a Kamen Rider like myself to end up here in this world. Luckily, I was found by some caring people or um... ponies here, as the case was. The last thing back home I remember… was Kamen Rider Strike venting me after I protected Len from being vented himself." The white-furred mare was then momentarily stunned in silence, as she heard those words. Her next words were much softer but directed mainly towards Chris. "You were the Rider that Kit and Len told me about? The one who was sacrificed by Kamen Rider Strike, Axe, and Spear?" With a small whisper to the red unicorn, the mare introduced themselves starting with him.

In fact, he was so overjoyed to see Chris that the red unicorn momentarily forgot to speak until Colgate spoke quietly reminding him what would the male unicorn was doing. "Hey there. To uh, Colgate and Sea Swirl was it? Man do ponies have weird names!” With a somewhat loud interjection by Seaswirl saying it was humans that had weird names, which was ignored by everyone but Seaswirl. "Anyway, my name is Kit Taylor, but you can call me Kit.  I kind of know Chris already, but still glad to see him safe for now."

"My name is Kase, you've heard us mentioning someone named Len right? He happens to one of the more skillful Kamen Riders, he's a colleague of Kit's and Chris's and taught them how to fully be Riders. Unlike Kit and Chris however, Len and I are not from Earth despite our humanity. I come from the world behind Earth's mirrors: Ventara. Years ago, Ventara was targeted by another planet for an invasion the planet of Karsh and likely would have succeeded if it weren't for the actions of one person: a warrior and a scientist who defected from Karsh: The Advent Master Eubulon. He had tried to peacefully convince his General Xaviax to find another way but refused to. So Master Eubulon created the Advent armor for all 12 riders in the event of an invasion." Kase sighed as a major memory crossing into her mind at the time, she was still unsure what she was doing in this place. She took a deep breath after stopping, thinking and wondering what the two unicorns were thinking about.

Colgate was the first to speak. "It doesn't matter. I don't think it matters if you three are not from here or not. I just know good ponies when I see them, and regardless whether you are Superheroes or not... I'll do everything I can to help and I'm sure I can count on Sea Swirl as well."

Sea Swirl nodded sharply. "Right! We'll keep your secrets and try to get you all out of here. We are going to get you guys home matter what! That's a promise, and Sea Swirl doesn't break her promises. It's almost as sacred as a Pinkie Promise.”

"Pinkie Promise?" The human turned pony trio echoed. "What's that?" Chris asked as Colgate motioned the other ponies to follow her to meet with the doctor to check out.

Kit was chuckling a bit as he followed but Kase frowned a little bit.“ Sounds kind of dumb to me.”

“You obviously don't know Pinkie Pie then, she's anything but dumb. Silly, crazy sometimes, nonsensical but never dumb.” Said Colgate.

As they finally approached the doctor, Colgate and Sea Swirl both saw the doctor talking with a small purple 2-foot dragon named Spike. Intrigued, Chris whispered to Colgate. "What is that talking to the doctor?” Puzzled for a moment and then realized he meant Spike, Colgate and Sea Swirl realized this was a good opportunity to introduce the trio to others and Twilight's assistant would be the first. Colgate yelled out to Spike. "Spike! How are you? What brings you to the hospital?”

"Colgate, what are you doing here? I was... visiting somepony. Anyway, I heard from Twilight we had that weird storm last night and the doctor is going to let your friends out on the condition they talk with Twilight first.” The dragon responded.

“Really, Doc? You're going to let them go?” Sea Swirl asked with hope.

He nodded. “Yes. I see no reason to keep them and they seem comfortable with you all provided you have them see Princess Twilight.”

However Kase decided to interject about this 'Princess', making her opinion known. "And who exactly is this Princess Twilight? Is she your ruler?"

The doctor had a shocking look on his face once questions sunk in. "That's odd, you should know the Princesses are... "

Colgate visibly sighed, as she tried to cover for the trio of ponies. She had to think of something fast lest the doctor became suspicious. "Well um, they are from a town far outside of Equestria that they don't hear royal news that often. Quite rare in fact.”

Not being a very suspicious pony to begin with, the doctor paid it little mind. He handed them their discharge papers and gave a brief nod to Colgate. "Everything is all set,  so just head on over to the Castle when you get your bearings. Colgate and Sea Swirl, I wish you luck."

After they left the hospital a few minutes later, Colgate turned to Kase nervously. "So... Do you want to go to the Castle first? Or try to figure out where you are going to live for now?" Kase gave a small shrug.

“We might as well, it's a start to anything else concrete. We're all strangers to both this world and these bodies. Meeting up with this 'Princess' might as a well turn into som.ething useful. Let's go meet her.” Chris nodded quietly while Kit was thinking over the recent events. He wondered what happened to the other Earth-bound Kamen Riders, if they were also sent to this colorful pony place... If James or Drew were on this planet, they might be in trouble... Kit almost immediately put these negative thoughts out of his mind: he, Kase and Chris had to focus on getting home or at the very least contact Len. Ever since he knew Xaviax was behind everything his father was saying (with Xaviax manipulating and controlling his dad through his own powers and ways), he was still having difficulty with trusting people. Though he had a good feeling about these ponies, he couldn't shake the feeling of something wrong.

As they started to almost make it to to the castle on the outskirts of town where it was located, Kit and Chris stared at it for a full five to ten minutes before speaking, astonished at the crystalline building. Kase just shrugged in a tone that said 'Are you kidding me?' but otherwise didn't respond. Taking the first plunge, Kase knocked on the door a few times, not sure what to expect about this Princess Twilight Sparkle, she had heard a few things both form their new pony friends and overhearing from some nurses and doctors in the hospital during their stay there. Things seemed peaceful enough but as the door slowly opened, the group was unaware of a few watchful eyes from outside as they were welcomed in by the purple dragon Spike. However, the group didn't notice this as the watchers were hidden and obscure from sight as well as not looking for trouble.

“Heh, looks like Schoolboy is with those weird ponies. I don't know why we're even hiding, they're going to catch on eventually! Why wait?” This was the response of one of the watchers, flexing one of his wing muscles. Clearly impatient, but also willing to hear the explanation from the other pony.

The aforementioned pony clearly identified as a unicorn by the dark shine on his horn, just gave an exasperated sigh. “Because we don't want the alicorns on us until we can plan for them. You'll get your chance for revenge, both of you. We just don't want to alert them until it's too late for them to do anything about it.”

The last figure was devoid of either unicorn horn or pegasus wing, was smirking widely. “As long as I get to teach Schoolboy a lesson he won't forget for what he did, then we can wait for a little bit...” The trio then became slowly quiet and silent as they watched from outside the castle through the windows.

 

Next time, on “My Little Advents”...

As one force from Earth attempts to embark on a trip to find the missing Riders, some obstacles present themselves from outside Equus and within it as well. Kase tells the group about her missing master and how they all came to this problem in the first place...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> And so here is the first chapter of my long time in coming Kamen Rider Dragon Crossover. Expect many crossovers in other stories in this universe as well as some standalones. For those unfamiliar with Dragon Knight, I plan to make those who know the series and newcomers alike enjoy this crossover.


End file.
